


Brave

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Baby Kellys, Gen, Mama Katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's cute. At least I think so. Feel free to comment, tell me what you think of the kidlings!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute. At least I think so. Feel free to comment, tell me what you think of the kidlings!

“Mama!” Little Jack whimpers at the thunder’s crash.

“Don’t be such a baby, it’s just a storm.” Ruth rolls her eyes at her littlest brother from her desk where she was up reading.

“It’s loud.” Jack pouts, curling up in the quilts of the bed he and his older brother James shared.

“Quit hogging the blankets!” James kicks his brother hard.

“Ow!”

“James don’t kick him. He’ll cry and we’ll both be in trouble.” Ruth chastises the middle boy.

“His fault for bein’ such a baby.” James grumbles.

“I want Mama.” Jack says quietly, squeezing his teddy bear tight to his chest.

“Mother’s busy, leave her alone.” Ruth tells him. “Grow up and go to sleep.” Another clap of thunder crashes and Jack buries his head under the blankets.

“Cut it out!” James groans. “I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

“I’m goin’ to Mama.” Jack crawls out of the bed, taking his bear with him.

“Fine, go. But she’s just going to tell you to grow up.” Ruth rolls her eyes again, returning to her book.

Jack scurries through the apartment to his parents room and knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Katherine calls from her bed, her forehead creasing with concern when she sees her littlest worriedly hurrying over to her. “Are you alright? Did the storm wake you?”

“The thunders loud, and Ruth and James said I was a baby for bein’ scared.”

“Daddy and I will deal with Ruth and James later.” Katherine promises. “Do you want to stay with me until the storm stops?”

He nods, lip quivering and Katherine opens her arms for him to crawl into her lap.

“It’ll be over soon.” She says, tucking her blanket around him.

“Why’s it have to be so scary?” He cries against her stomach.

“I don’t know darling.” She wraps her arms tight around him as another flash of lightning illuminates the room, they both shut their eyes tightly until the crash of thunder comes.

“Do you want to know a secret?” She asks.

“What?” He sniffles.

“I’m scared of the thunder too.”

“But you’re not scared of anything, you’re the bravest lady in all of New York! Daddy said so!” Jack insists, which makes Katherine laugh.

“Oh goodness no dear. I used to hide under the blankets and wait for Daddy to come home. Let me tell you something. Being brave isn’t when you’re not scared, it’s when you face whatever’s scaring you.”

“Like when Ruth crushes spiders even though she doesn’t like lookin’ at them?”

“Kind of.” Katherine chuckles again, but a flash of lightning cuts it short.

“Can we be brave together Mama?” Jack asks, glances at the window nervously.

“Of course we can. You just stay right here with me and Mr. Bear, and we can keep each other company until the storm goes away.”

Jack holds his bear tight and hides beneath the blankets, still frightened even with his mother’s soothing presence.

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” Katherine tells him aloud, reminding herself as well. “I won’t let anything happen to you, my brave boy.” She adds later, when he’s nearly asleep in her lap and the thunder has quieted to distant rumbles.

“Love you Mama.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
